


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°31 : Souvenirs des jours anciens

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feels, M/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Steggy - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: « Et je me souviens des jours anciens, et je pleure. » (Poème "Chanson d'automne", Paul Verlaine)Steve peine à accepter sa nouvelle situation : construire une nouvelle vie au XXIème siècle, dans un monde trop moderne, séparé des gens qu'il avait aimés.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Not With Haste » de Mumford & Sons
> 
> Remarque : Je vous conseille vivement de suivre ma suggestion de musique pour ce drabble, elle reste véritablement dans le même thème (et elle est super jolie en plus).

Cela faisait déjà dix jours que Steve s'était réveillé dans le XXIème siècle, mais il peinait toujours à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Nick Fury avait mis des psychologues du S.H.I.E.L.D. sur le coup, mais malgré leur aide précieuse, Cap ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette époque.

En permanence, il ressassait ce qu'il avait perdu. Bucky lui manquait déjà auparavant, mais l'absence de son meilleur ami d'enfance était encore plus douloureuse dans le contexte présent.

Dire qu'il aurait pu avoir une vie heureuse, en fondant une famille avec Peggy... Steve se laissa tomber sur le sofa en sanglotant la vie qu'il avait sacrifiée pour son pays. _J'aurais préféré mourir._

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 112.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Pauvre Stevie-chou x'( C'est vraiment triste de se dire qu'il aurait encore préféré mourir que de vivre dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne, dans un monde où tous ses proches avaient fait leurs vies et étaient déjà morts, ou très malades x''(  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)


End file.
